1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of archery. In particular, the invention relates to means and method for establishing an optimum balance point for an arrow shaft so as to maximize the in-flight characteristics of the arrow.
2. Prior Background Art
Arrow shafts, in general, are equipped with replaceable arrowheads. There are many reasons for this, not the least of which is to permit the ready replacement of a damaged arrowhead while an archer is in the field. More frequently, an archer is prompted to change arrowheads when he changes the type of shooting with which he is involved. Thus, the archer may have been shooting at straw targets or the like, using standard arrow points, and decide to mount hunting heads on each of his arrow shafts so that he might partake of the hunt.
Assuming that the archer has been having success using an arrow point of a given weight, he will, in all likelihood, install a hunting head of the same weight. Having done so, it may come as a surprise to the archer to find that the flight of the arrow is erratic; and, the accuracy he has gained in practice with the arrow points on his shaft is no longer in evidence when shooting with hunting heads.
What the archer may not realize is that, although the overall weight of the arrow has not been changed by changing from the arrow point to a broad head hunting point, the overall geometry of the arrow may have been sufficiently changed to move the balance point enough to impair the flight characteristics of the arrow.
The balance point of the arrow is of critical importance. In tests of the accuracy of arrows, both actual and computer simulated testing, it has been shown that arrows are most accurate when they are seven to ten per cent nose heavy. While many archers are familiar with this rule, few of them understand how, exactly, it should be applied.
It is the objective of the present invention to enable an archer to correctly balance his arrow to bring its balance point within the established standards set by the manufacturers of the various arrow shafts and devices.